Terlalu Tampan
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka, ketampanan yang di wariskan leluhurnya ini akan membawanya kedalam situasi yang menyebalkan. STORY BY AIDA SENJU


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terlalu Tampan © Aida Senju**

 **Cast : Uchiha tertampan sepanjang masa**

 **Genre : Parody, Humor (gagal)**

 **Rate : K**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s) bertaburan, DLDR, membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perut lapar XD jika lapar berlanjut carilah makanan di dapur #plak**

 **.**

 **#Summary : Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka, ketampanan yang di wariskan leluhurnya ini akan membawanya kedalam situasi yang menyebalkan.**

 **Happy Reading**

Sosok itu di giring oleh gerombolan manusia menuju ruang bawah tanah, tempat dimana jeruji besi telah menanti. Sosok itu meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Namun percuma, ikatan itu seolah memiliki segel yang begitu kuat.

.

Sosok itu mendesis karena tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Di tambah orang-orang itu menutup matanya, membuat dia tidak bisa menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

.

Begitu sampai di sebuah sel, seseorang dari salah satu gerombolan itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan membuka gembok yang di kelilingi rantai itu.

.

.

'krieettt'

.

.

Suara deritan pintu sel yang jauh dari kata merdu itu membuat telinga pendengarnya terasa linu.

.

Begitu pintu terbuka, beberapa orang mendorong paksa sosok itu agar memasuki jeruji besi.

.

"Sasuke."

.

Sosok itu -yang ternyata adalah Sasuke- mendongak. Menatap tajam dari balik penutup mata sialan itu. Jika mata Sasuke memiliki laser, mungkin penutup mata itu sudah berlubang sekarang.

.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" Lanjut pria bermasker yang ternyata adalah Kakashi. Sang Hokage ke-enam dan juga mantan gurunya.

.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab, namun dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Bukankah dia sudah di ampuni dan di nyatakan bebas tanpa syarat? lalu kenapa sekarang ia di perlakukan bak seorang penjahat? Sasuke akui dia memang jahat, tapi itu dulu! Ya dulu, sebelum Uchiha Madara menyerang.

.

Sasuke masih terdiam saat Kakashi kembali berkata.

"Kesalahanmu adalah ..." Hokage mesum itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"... terlalu tampan." lanjutnya yang membuat Sasuke cengo seketika.

.

"Apa?!" Sasuke tercengang. "Alasan konyol macam apa itu?!" desisnya jengkel. Kalau memang ia terlalu tampan, memang itu salahnya? salah keluarganya? salah leluhurnya?

.

"Kau pasti tau tidak lama lagi kita akan memasuki bulan Ramadhan. Dan kau dikhawatirkan akan mengganggu ke khusyuk-an para wanita dalam menjalankan ibadah puasa."

Hokage bermasker itu kembali berkata.

.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke makin jengkel. Mengganggu katanya? memangnya ia setan apa?! mana ada setan seganteng dia!

.

"Buka penutup mata sialan ini." Sasuke kembali mendesis. Sepintas ia merasa seperti Orochimaru karena terlalu sering mendesis, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengirim Hokage sialan dan antek-anteknya itu kedalam genjutsu paling menyakitkan, atau mungkin mengirim mereka ke neraka sekalian.

.

Kejam? bodo amat! Kenapa Sasuke harus peduli? mereka saja tidak peduli padanya yang dilanda 5L (lemah, lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai) saat ia kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya.

.

Sasuke sudah membayangkan senyuman Sakura ketika menyambutnya serta pelukan gadis itu begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di desa, namun harapan tinggalah harapan. Bukan pelukan yang ia dapat, melainkan keroyokan yang di terimanya.

.

Sasuke yang tidak siap tentu saja berhasil di taklukkan, apa lagi mereka menyerangnya menggunakan wujud Sakura. Ya, mereka menyamar menjadi gadis itu. Sasuke tentu saja tidak bisa menyakiti Sakura. Meskipun ia tau mereka bukanlah Sakura, tapi tetap saja wajah mereka adalah wajah Sakura. Aish! terlalu banyak Sakura diotaknya.

.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya membuat Sasuke tidak menyadari jika penutup mata itu sudah tidak lagi menghalangi pandangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menggangggu mereka dalam berpuasa? kau pikir aku setan?" Sasuke berkata pelan. Ia sudah lelah dengan kekonyolan ini.

.

"Aku memang berpikir kau itu setan, Teme." Celetuk Naruto yang berhadiah satu delikan tajam dari Sasuke.

.

"Tentu saja mengganggu. Setiap wanita yang memandangmu pasti akan berfantasi mengenai dirimu. Betapa tampannya wajahmu, betapa sexy nya tubuhmu, dan betapa betapa lainnya dirimu." Kakashi mengatakan itu dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas. "Tentu saja hal itu dapat menghilangkan pahala puasa mereka."

.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Lirihnya putus asa. Derita orang ganteng kok gini-gini amat yak, innernya menangis pilu.

.

"Sesuai keputusan dalam musyawarah seluruh warga desa, selama bulan Ramadhan kau harus di kerangkeng disini."

.

.

'nyut'

.

.

Kata "kerangkeng" yang diucapkan Kakashi sedikit menyentil kokoro nya. Kok kesannya agak gimanaaaaaaaaaaaaa gitu ya? Sasuke bukanlah ayam apa lagi setan. Sasuke hanya terlalu tampan. Salahkanlah klannya yang terkutuk, terkutuk karena ketampanan mereka.

.

Memangnya jika para wanita berfantasi tentangnya itu salah Sasuke? kenapa ia yang disalahkan? salahkanlah mata jelalatan dan otak kotor mereka!

.

Sasuke galau. Ia capek di salahkan terus. Jadi jahat salah. Jadi ganteng juga salah. Terus Sasuke harus jadi apa? jadi bodoh? bodoh kan sudah jatah nya si Dobe. Dan kata ibunya, merebut hak milik orang lain itu tidak baik.

.

Tapi sekarang, hak kebebasan Sasuke yang direbut. Kenapa malah seperti ini? Sasuke hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan menepati janjinya pada gadis itu, makanya dia kembali ke desa.

.

Jika begini, pupus sudah harapannya untuk sahur dan berbuka bersama istri masa depannya itu. Sisi sentimentil Uchiha terakhir itu terusik, onyx nya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke dongakkan kepalanya keatas, namun bukan langit biru serta senyuman sang mentari yang menyambutnya seperti biasa melainkan sarang laba-laba dan kelelawar bergelantungan di langit-langit penjara yang seolah mengejeknya.

.

Bibirnya bergetar. Ia merasa di zhalimi. Di saat seperti inilah terkadang Sasuke merasa sedih.

.

"Tolong Sasu ya Allah."

.

Dan itulah ratapan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang di zhalimi karena terlalu tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.END


End file.
